Confessions of my love
by xangel-girlovex
Summary: Harry discovered that Dumbledore's using him as puppet,his friends lie and his Ginny kissing Dean and is abducted by Voldemort. When he wakes up, he can't remember his time with the Dark Lord, still he keeps on having strange dreams...Full sumarry inside.
1. Of lies and red eyes

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling own s H.P. not me!

Summary: One night changed his heart, one night changed the world's destiny.

Harry escapes to the Forbidden Forest after discovering that Dumbledore is using him as a puppet, that his "friends" are good actors and his girlfriend Ginny kissing Dean. Then guess what? Voldemort comes along and decides to abduct the crushed boy. It wouldn't be so bad if he at least Remembered his time with the Dark Lord and the seductive voice that pledges eternal to him in his dreams. Just when Harry finally comes to the conclusion that his life can't get anymore worse than it already is, Pomfrey announces that Harry's pregnant with Voldemort's child!

Warning: This is boyXboy, yaoi, shounen-ai, or whatever as long as you capiche!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hush my love, I'm here for you._

_Forever and ever, as long as the stars shall shine and the moon glow as milky-__white as you, _Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That dream ,again. Every night, since _that_ night, I've had the same dream. I'm lying in a soft bed, my head in a firm chest, feeling it's owner sweet breath wash over me, my body held in warm and

familiar arms and a hand slowly caressing my left cheek. Still, that isn't what strikes me the most, it's the _voice_. Calm,soothing, comforting...I feel like I know or _should_ know that beautiful voice

pledging eternal love to someone like me. A freak, someone unworthy of such a display. Yet, even though I can't figure out _whose_ voice it belongs to, I can't help but _love him._

Yes, **him.** It is an undeniably male voice that speaks to me in my nightly escapades. The only place I can find peace. Why? Besides the obvious(being the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die or less commonly

known as the Boy-Who-Lived),my life has been a complete hell since _that _night. Yes I know, I keep referring to _it. _Well, my dear curious reader, besides informing you that curiosity killed the cat(or

the human in this case _unless_ you happen to be a magical creature,*cough*Remus*cough* ), I shall proceed to explain this specific event.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! Wait please, it's not what you're thinking! I swear it's not! Please wait! Harry!"

"Ginny..." _How can you look at me with such sparkling eyes, filled with your own __tears and tell me such a cruel lie?_ "Are you telling me that I didn't see you, my _girlfriend_, kissing Dean as if your very life

depended on it?"

"Euh...I'm sorry Harry, you weren't supposed to see that, but you what? I'm glad You saw because I've wanted to tell you something for a while now. I haven't been happy with you for months now,

you're just so, so _plain_, plain and _**lifeless**_.

You're like a freaking _corpse_! **Where is the Harry Potter I feel in love with?**

Where is your state of mind at Harry? Tell me! For the love of God, why won't you tell a single thing?! Am I not good enough for the_ Boy-Who-Lived?!_"

_Ginny, I thought you were different. But you are no better, I'm only Harry _Potter_ in __your eyes. _"Don't you patronize me! You never loved me for who I am! You've been in love with my _name,_ my _fame _and

all the _benefits_ that come along!"

"Y-you!..You've only loved the _illusion_, the _idea_, the _lie_ of _being_ in love!"

"You were with him weren't you?"

"With whom?" _As much as it pains me to see the hatred, hatred directed at _me_, I __can' t bring myself to feel this ugly emotion towards you even as I am already __certain of your answer. I can't bring myself to _

_feel. _Anything. _Not even _pain_._

"With Dean. You've been with him for all this time. Been with him behind my back. Haven't you,_ Gryffindor_?"

I remember Ginny looking at me with a crazed light in her optic orbs and saying,

"Nn-Yes! YES! Yes,yes,yes! I have! And you know what, _Harry_?", _such venom in __your voice makes your shrill and average one sound _almost_ beautiful_," It's over! t's over and you disgust me! I don't ever

want to see your ugly and _scarred_ face!",

then, she walked away. Away from me and back to the library corner where I caught her mouth frolicking with Dean, who still stood there like the mindless idiot that he is.

_Ah, that would've hurt if I could still feel. But no, I could not, I was like a shell. _

_No,like a _puppet _and my puppeteer would be Dumbledore._

_Hasn't anyone ever noticed how Dumbledore rhymes with _traitor_?_

_ Six months ago,_

_I accidently eavesdropped on Dumbledore and my so-called _best friend_, Ron __Weasley._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Professor, how long do we, Hermione and I, have to _pretend_ to be that _freak_'s friend? If I have to spend this winter-holyday with him, I'll just **kill** him myself!"

"Ron I understand your utter dislike for him, but you know it's necessary for us to gain Potter's trust so I can use him as a distraction in the final battle and finish off

Voldemort."

"But Professor, my mom says she can't stand to have him over for the holydays! It's for _family_ members to be together and enjoy themselves, not to force smiles

upon our faces!"

A tired and exasperated exhale, " Tell Molly that I'll have the boy stay longer at his Aunt's house. Simply make up some lie about how you weren't able to pick

him up at an earlier date."

_I cried myself to sleep later on yet, not a single noticed my puffy eyes or the dead __look in my emerald eyes, green as the killing curse. Any hope or dream that I _

_bore deep within my core, extinguished like someone's life after been struck by the _Avada Kedavra. _I became nearly but for the taste of revenge my soul hungered for._

_To make suffer all those who lied, all those _liars_. __I walked out of the castle, I strangely felt claustrophobic in the humongous castle, _

_to the Forbidden Forest I suddenly and mysteriously felt attracted to._

_Walking among the trees and shadows, I felt a shiver run down my spine._

**"**_**My,my,my, if it isn't Harry Potter. Want to take a walk, boy?"** _

_A gasp of recognition came from my voice upon hearing the unwelcome hiss._

"Voldemort_"._

_The last thing I was were blood-red eyes and then, I lost consciousness._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hiya! Yunah speaking! Tell me if you like the introduction and concept of this

story and if you think I should continue. I welcome any kind of reviews including

criticism, except haters!

Ps:When Harry called Ginny _Gryffindor_, he was referring to the fact that

Gryffindors are _supposed _to be loyal and tra-la-li-la-la!

And pweaassseee forgive my poor English, my native language is French and my

Mother's tongue is Spanish and, I DO NOT HAVE A BETA!!!

Kissy,kissy, peace and chocolate love, Yunah!*Muahahahahahah!!!!*


	2. Two can play at the same game

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P. not me!

Warning: Boys love! Me lurveeee yaoi!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry? Mate, wake up! We're going to be late to breakfast! C'mon!"

_Here we go again with the whole I'm-your-best-friend facade. And so early in the __morning. Well, little sneaky Weasel, two can play at the same game._

"Of course Ron, let me wash up quickly."

_Fool. He can't even see through a so noticeably-fake grin. I do wonder how a __pathetic person like him managed to make me believe this masquerade for seven __years. I thought you were my friends, you, _

_Hermione, Fred, George...But, revenge __is sweeter you ever were._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pray tell me oh-so-noble reader of mine, why I am currently sitting next to dorks __(who, by the way, won't stop talking, I even feel mildly _annoyed_), forcing myself to __eat disgusting food that I will most _

_l__ikely end __up vomiting during class-break after __Potions. At times like this, I find myself wishing for Voldemort and his Death __Eaters to come and destroy Hogwarts or just be merciful and end this pitiful __existence _

_of __mine. I do know I sound quite insane but, don't forget that I can't feel __happiness anymore. The closest comparison to my emotional state would be Tom Riddle. Most witches __and wizards think that Tom _

_Marvolo Gaunt Riddle and Lord Voldemort are one __being They are impossibly wrong, Lord Voldemort is merely an alter ego of Tom. __Now, you're surely wondering _where_ in this vast world can Tom be, are you _

_not? __The answer is childishly simple. Voldemort took control of the body, Tom's soul __and persona were divided in seven Horcruxes. One of them resides within the __body, fuelling the body as well as Voldemort. _

_Tom to Voldemort is like his __conscience, a voice in his head. Mostly everyone possesses one, be it the voice __telling a wife to feel remorse for cheating on her husband or the voice telling you _

_that you should finish your homework or such things. How do I know? __It is a theory I developed after the Chamber of Secrets event. It does seem logical __taking account of what I know of his childhood _

_and what I've seen in the __Pensieve. Ungh!..._

_Oh my dear, do excuse my rudeness, I do recall telling you that I have taken to __vomit every morning. Still, I did not expect for it to happen in the middle of a class._

_Well, certainly not on certain_ Potions Master's shoes_. As if my life could get any worse. It has **surely** reached its **peak** of misfortune._

"Mr. Potter, if you knew you were sick, you should have gone to the infirmary at once! Now go before I make clean this mess yourself! And Potter? Minus sixty points for Gryffindor."

"For being sick, sir?"

"No, for negligence of your own health. You shall also replace my damaged shoes, of course. Now go _before_ you soil my classroom more than you already do with your simple presence."

"Yes, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me of your symptoms Harry, if you will."

_Ms. Pomfrey or Poppy as I call her, and I are quite used to each other since I seem __to end up in the infirmary regularly from my very first year to my current senior __one. Thus why are in first name basis with _

_one another._

"Well, since my return of Voldemort's imprisonment, I throw up every morning, I get pounding headaches, suddenly become overly cold or warm, have taken a liking to tea and chocolate-pudding

coated mango slices, can't stand butterbeer or bacon for the life of me, I get dizzy practicing Quidditch and am quite cynical lately, I believe. The latter may be caused by Ginny's unfaithfulness.

So, what is your verdict? Some kind of flue, is it? Perhaps I-...Poppy? Are you alright?"

_Never before had I seen such overwhelming fear in her now-wide eyes. She looked __as if I'd told her Voldemort was on a killing rampage in the school hallways._

"I-I, I'm sorry for your loss", she stuttered.

"No, don't be. I'm fine with it. Then, what is my verdict?"

"I'm, I'm not s-sure. I-I'll ha-have to a-ask Albus f-for someth-something."

_Again with the stuttering? Perhaps _she_ was coming down with an illness._

"Well then, tell me when you are certain."

"Harry? You have Quidditch practice today,no? Please refrain from attending."

I nodded and walked back to class to finish my unattended mixture.

_She regained her authority. I wonder what frightened her so badly._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was calmly reading a muggle novel called _To Kill A Mockingbird _when an obnoxious voice with a nasal quality to it, entered my little haven.

"Harry man, where the fuck were you?! We freaking waited for twenty minutes in the field! You better have a-"

"Master Harry Potter? Mister Dubledore and Missus Pomfray wishes for Master to be in the infirmary, they tell Dobby."

_I've never been more happy to see this strangely-dressed house elf. Thank you __Dobby for saving from an awfully boring lecture from His Majesty The Idiotic __Weasel. __The look on his face on his face is priceless._

"Who the hell do _you_ think you-"

"Hmm, Ron, it looks like I have to go."

"Wait! I'm not done with-"

"Goodbye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, what I am about to tell you may greatly shock you.

When you came to me this morning, I had a suspicion of what your "illness" truly was", Poppy paused,took a deep breath and look at me as if to observe my reaction.

"Could you please get to the point?"

"Harry, what Poppy is trying to say is that...you're...pregnant, Harry. You're carrying Lord Voldemort's child. Poppy came to me after your visit to explain the circumstances. From your description, you

are probably between two or three months along, it corresponds with the time you were in the Dark Lord's grasp. There was evidently only two possibilities:

One, you were raped by one or many of his Death Eaters. Meaning you'd be carrying one of his acolytes child.

Two, you were raped by _the_ Dark Lord _himself_, meaning you'd be carrying _his_ infant.

We _absolutely _**had**_ to know_, so I did an extremely old and almost forgotten spell.

A _paternity _spell.

The only thing we have that came _from_ Voldemort are his _**memories**_. Memories come from the mind, the soul itself. It is commonly known that mother and child as well as twins, are _connected._ It is

magically proved that they share a _**soul bond, **_signifying that their souls recognize one another as a parent, child or sibling. In the Wizard Realm and Culture, the father _also_ shares a bond with his

offspring as it carries _both_ his parents _magical essence_. Thus, memories being _part_ of the _soul_ makes the spell able to identify if the _person_ in question _is_ or _is not_ the father.

**Harry, my dear boy, there is **_**no doubt **_**that ****Voldemort **_**is the father**_."

_............_

_Oh God help me, I think I just died._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Severus, are you certain of what you _heard_?"_

"Yes, my Lord."

"_They will pay, they will all pay for taken away __**my love and my child(my heir).**_

_They will _beg for_ mercy, for death. I'll make them regret the day they ever took my __beautiful one, my __**Harry**__."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hiya,it's Yunah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Muhahahahahah!!!!!

Prettyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee R&R!!!!!

PS: Don't forget I'm a frenchie and that I DON"T HAVE A BETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. I shall sing you a requiem

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P not me!

Warning: Boys lurveeeeeeeeeeeeeee! AND MPREG!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I still can't believe it. I never imagined that a wizard could impregnate another __wizard. I guess that in the Wizarding Realm there's no such thing as abnormal. __I've been living here for seven years and I still get _

_caught off guard. I still can't __over the fact that I was _raped._ Was I? How can I be sure as I have no recollection __of my imprisonement? I honestly don't _think_ that I was mistreated. When trying to remember,_

_I oddly feel __calm and...happy? I'm not certain. All that I know is that I want to keep my-no-__**our child**__._

"Harry? Is something wrong with your stomach? You threw up on Snape earlier and you keep holding it."

"No 'Mione, it's just a flue."

"Okay, since it's _just_ a flue, you can study with Ron and I."

"Sorry, I'm really exhausted."

"Harry James Potter, you are _so_ not getting away without studying! Get your butt over here!"

_Wonder if I could kill her and then blame it on hormones._

"Now!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blood. Everywhere. Sirius dead. Pain. Blood. Death. Pain. Blood. Death. **

Make it stop. Please. I can't take this anymore!

"_Harry? Harry! Hush my love, I'm here for you. Forever and ever, as long as the __stars shall shine and the moon glow as milky-white as you, Harry. I will always __stand as your knight to chase away your _

_nightmares and protect your precious __heart from further harm. I am yours completely, beloved. If you wish me to sing for __you all night,then I shall sing you a requiem, if you wish for me to posses you, then I _

_shall get down on __my knee and propose, if you wish for me to prove my heart's desire, __**then I shall **__**write you the confessions of my love.**__ Fear no more, I will hold you in my harms __all night long."_

"_**Tom...I love you**__**. Kiss me**."_

_"Your wish, my command"._

_..........._

_Dear God,_ I'm in love _with the Dark Lord!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry this chap's so short!

I like to use suspense and angst for this story!*wicked smile*

I'm becoming addicted, hihi. XD

Kissy,Kissy, Yunah Muahahahaha!(Did anyone notice how I always write

'Muahahaha!' in my messages?)


	4. Have you lost your mind!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P. not me.

Warning: Yaoi galore and mpreg!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't know what to think. I'm very confused right now. My mind keeps __wandering... Did Dumbledore or the Order obliviate me? The only thing I __remember from my rescue is seeing men and women wearing _

_Death Eaters robes __and masks shouting about a "Lord". _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Don't let the blood traitors and mudblood take our Lord! It is an order from our Dark Master!"

"Protect the Lord!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was too chaotic for me to remember well. Although... Remus said I had a grave __head-injury when they took me back. Head-injuries can cause memory loss. _

_I may have been hit by a stray hex and acquired the wound, resulting in my lack of __remembrance. This means that my dreams are in truth my lost memories._

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Fuck! We have darned Snape! I'd rather have Trelawney or McGonagall than that snake!", cried out Ron after consulting our schedule.

"Well, he may resemble a snake greatly, Ron, but you own a forked tongue"

"Gh-...You...Argh!"

"You know, if you keep gaping and sputtering like mad weasel, you'll be swallowing flies."

"Damned bastar-"

"Mr. Weasley! You will refrain from saying such obscenities in my classroom! You earned yourself a week's worth of detention and thirty points less."

" But Professor! He started the-"

"No buts! Now Mr. Potter, follow me, I have something to discuss with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter, you are excused from this class because of your...delicate condition. The potion we are making today could sicken you and the....

However, you will be attending private classes to complete the theory of the potions studied in classes. Come to the dungeons at 7:00 pm. "

_He knows, about my pregnancy, he knows. Did he tell Tom? If yes, does Tom want __to see me? Does he want the child? Does he still loves me?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, how did your detention with Snape go? Hein, _mate?_"

_Pitiful and envious boy, do you think my hearing so low that I wouldn't be able to __hear you mutter vile insults? Scream, shout and shriek all you want, a whisper is __deadlier. Like a poison silently making it's way _

_trough your bloodstream, when you least expect it, you are already dying._

"You were never my friend to begin with, Weasel."

"What the fuck?! You trying to be Malfoy or something??"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmph."

"Potter."

"Professor."

"Come, there is somewhere we must go to."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" The Hog's Head?!"

"Now, now Potter, did you think I would frequent such a place? We are only using a room to apparate in."

"Apparate? Are we not going to floo?"

"No."

"Oh."

We walk to the counter. The man behind it is as shaggy as this place.

"A flooing room."

"That'll be, four galleons and two sickles."

Snape pays the man; we walk to the room, passing suspicious looking fellows and finally arrive to our rented room.

"Well, Potter, take my hand"

I do as he says and feel the exhilarating rush of apparating, second to flying. We arrive to a candle-lit mannor of gothic architecture.

"_Harry, welcome back."_

"Tom..."

_I can feel my recollections coming back to me, like a flood._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why did you take me here, Voldemort? To kill me?", cold, hard laugh,"Then go ahead and do it."

"_No, I do not wish to kill you or hurt you, Harry, I only want to make you my __heir."_

"Your heir? As if I'd believe that. Ha!"

" _I do not expect you to believe it, as long as you cooperate, everything will run __smoothly." _

"Smoothly? What do you think I am, a toodler?"

"_Hn. You look older and more...enticing than a toodler."_

My cheeks feel so hot; I probably bear a resemblance to a tomato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucius-bloody-Malfoy?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"_Yes, in your eyes."_

"..."...."Gah!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter, I expect you to take notes while I teach you the _Darks Arts_. And even

your _lover_ won't save you from the punishment I reserve for you if you don't.

"Lover? What rubbish are you uttering?"

"Why, my Lord, of course."

"Your Lord?..Your- Oh my- Nng! Malfoy!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toooooooommmmmm!!"

1,2,3,4,5

"Tooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm!!!"

"_Yes, little one?"_

"What am I to you? And, what are you to me?"

"_What brought this on, my sweet?"_

"Today, Malfoy said you were my lover but you're not."

_I can only dream, my green-eyed angel."...No." Not, yet._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I can feel eyes watching me. It's probably just Tom. He does like to be as sly ****and devious as a snake, still, I like 'Tom' better without the 'Voldemort' ****attitude and glamour. Yes, you heard me, **

**the snake-like appearance is only a ****glamour to go with 'Voldemort'. Without it, Tom is very, very attractive; a ****pale, slim yet well toned body(I once saw him without a shirt; were he the **

**snake and I Adam, I'd bite the apple **anytime**), soft skin(not that I'd know, it ****looks soft), sharp features with well chiselled cheekbones, elegantly arched ****dark eyebrows, raven-black shoulder-**

**length hair, often amused looking ****crimson eyes and blood-red full lips. Not that I've been watching him, mind ****you. I **certainly **do **not **watch him take his every breaths. No, I haven't been **

**watching the way his adam's apple slightly bobs when he breathes, making me ****long to bite it and suckle the pale throat. No...I haven't been observing Tom.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Harry, come to me."_

"Tom? Where are you?"

"_In my _bed_room."_

"I'm just in front of your doo-Hmph!"

**Tom' kissing me!**

"What are you doing?!"

**Tom softly closes the door. I suddenly like a cornered prey, especially with the ****predatory gleam in his eyes. This can't be good...**

"_Harry...I __**want**__ you."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Showwwwwwyyyyyyyyyy!!! Fwogimme!

I haven't updated these past days 'cuz I just got back to school.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

To make up for it, I wrote smutty Tommy-boy!(or snakey-boy,hihi!)!!!!!

_PEACE AND CHOCOLATE LOVE, YUNAH! MUAHAHAHA!!!!_


	5. Smooth skinned, he seemed of rosy breath

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P. not me.

Warning: Beware, sexual content and lalalala!!!! (Me crazeyy!!!!!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Harry, I want you."_

" You want me? To what? Wait... Do you wish to kill me? You _snake_! You promised not to- "

"_Dense boy, how can you be so naive? Do you know naught of the birds and the __bees?"_

"_Uh? Tom, I think you're gone out of your mind. Perhaps you're old age is __catching up with you."_

"_Ah, my little Gryffindor, the older one is the more _experience_ one has."_

"Experience ?"

"_All the better to please you with, my sweet." Didn't anyone ever told you to be __afraid of the big, bad snake? You really do look succulent in red._

"T-Tom?" **I don't like how things look like right now... I better make my ****escape while I still can.**

_Yes, little lamb, you feel the danger...Ha! "Ssh."_

**Stop looking at me like that, it scares me. It makes something deep inside of ****me dance around, butterflies explode in my stomach, my heart beat faster.**

**I want to run, run out of the room, the manor yet, behind the desire in your ****eyes, I can see **_**love**_**. No Tom, I know nothing of love, teach me. **_**Corrupt me, **__**tonight shall be ours.**_

** "Don't hurt me, please be gentle. I cannot stand pain."**

_I could never hurt you foolish child. You are my heir and if you'd let me, so much __more. _

_"Trust me."_

**I do.**

_Don't look away, it makes you look so small, so __**vulnerable**__, like a rose bud. I shall __water you, be your sun, your caretaker. _

" _**Hold on to me, I'll set you free,**_

_**Forget all the petty lies, I am no devil in disguise,**_

_**I am made of flesh and blood, Let yourself fall in love."**_

_Is it so inconceivable for me to feel? Why do you gasp so?_

"**I..."**

"_Not a word, my sweet, I understand."_

**No you don't. Don't turn away from me. I do not love you yet but I can learn. ****I have never been loved in my life. I do not comprehend the intensity of your ****feelings. I am **_**afraid**_**. Afraid to love **

**and be betrayed. **_**Stay.**_** "Stay and love me ****tonight because the night belongs to lovers. I thirst for love and so do you, let's ****create it. Create an ocean of love where the only thing to keep us **

**from sinking ****is each other. **_**Make love to me, Tom."**_

"_Yesss...."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I have longed for you to say that for what seem to be a thousand years, Harry. __I gingerly take your hand and lead your petite form to my bed. It is quite adequate __for a Seeker to be such but knowing what _

_made you be so angers me. Eleven years __in a cupboard and malnourishment would do that for anyone. Those despicable __muggle relatives of yours...How I wish to annihilate them. And that old coot. _

_He knew of your predicament and yet, he did nothing to help you. He did nothing to __help me either. _

_Your pained whimper snaps me out my thoughts. I wasn't aware that I was taking __out my anger by bruising your lips with my own. The sight of your blood makes me __feel like the monster that hides in me. I _

_hate myself for hurting you, even if it is a __mere flesh wound. I want to kiss your pain away and I do so. I kiss your lips, your __eyelids, your brow, your jawbone, your collarbone. I take of your shirt and my own _

_black one, your naked chest is enthralling. Your swan-like throat is bared and __milky, your torso is slender and small and your nipples pink like roses. I want to __taste your skin, feel you tremble under my _

_caresses so I embrace you and kiss your __pale neck. Until now, you've stayed silent but for your previous whimper but now, as I _

_suckle your throat, you release soft moans, as I place delicate kisses on your upper __body, you quietly sigh. As I gently bite, kiss and lick your pink nipples, they turn red __and you cry out my name._

"Tom!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Never before had I felt such pleasure in my life. I wanted more.**

"Aah!Mmm!"

**And here I thought only females could feel such pleasure by having their ****breast suckled.** **He slowly takes off our remaining clothes. His beautiful body ****and sinful mouth making me wanton. His **

**chest and sex rubbing against my own ****makes me cry out.** **He reaches over me, to the bedside-table and takes what I ****guess to be a lubricant.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Harry looks so striking flushed, his hair like a dark halo and spread on the pillow. __I know that he is now ready by the sound he lets out. I take in my hand a lubricant __salve I had prepared days ago, hoping for a _

_time such as this. I thoroughly wet my __fingers with it. I oh-so slowly and carefully press on a finger inside of him. He is so __lost in our passionate embrace that he does not notice. I proceed with the second _

_one. He winces and kisses me harder. I continue on preparing him. __As I withdraw my fingers, he gasps. His lips are parted, he pushes down on my __digits, riding them; I have found his sweet bundle of nerves. I _

_do withdraw them, __even as he whines his discontentment. _

_I do not wish to hurt him ever again.__I kiss him roughly, lovingly and drive myself into him cautiously. He is soft, warm __and tight._

_ I feel his tears against my cheeks, rolling down my skin, ending their __path on my collarbone. I take his erection and stroke him. I thrust back into him. __I feel Harry shiver beneath me. He wraps his arms and l_

_egs around me, urging __me on. I do not deny him. I plunge in and out of him, keeping a pace to the rhythm __of his raged breathing and moans._

"Please, Tom. Ha-harder, I'm nng, not made o-of glass."

_I obey his wish, I always will. I lift his hips and ram into his tightness. He is __making me lose control. I feel the heat pool inside of my core, I stroke him, I drive __into him, harder._

"_Mmm." I let out a grunt. _

_He crushes me to him, tightens around me, whispers my __name, releases himself between us, and surrenders to me. Seeing his eyes darken in __pleasure, his mouth open in a silent scream, his throat covered in _

_the marks I left, I __cannot help but come. I love him, I have for a while now, I tell him so._

"_I love you. Stay with me."_

_He looks at me, his cheeks still flushed. Smooth skinned, he seems of rosy breath, __an angel drowning in the covers of my bed._

"I...I will. Hold me? I'm so cold without you."

_I take his light body once again in my arms, protecting him from the harsh world. I __pull the soft and warm duvet over us, a shield._

"_Goodnight my angel."_

_He is already asleep. I do not sleep, I gaze at him all night long, like one would the __stars. He shines brighter than a star. If I do not look at him, I fear he will __disappear, a dream. He is evanescent. _

_I refuse his recoil, I hold him down on __earth with my eyes, with my arms. He falls into a peaceful sleep, his nightmares __forgotten. I kiss his cheek and hold his hand._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a problem with my Internet. Apparently I somehow activated the lockdown from Macfee! And _then,_ when I finally discover how much of a moron I am(and repair the connection), it's Shabat!( As

some of you probably figured out{'speaks Hebrew fluently' is written on my profile}, I'm Jewish and proud to be!{You can google 'Shabat' or 'Shabos' if you don't know what it is btw, I'm

Sefaradi so I don't say 'Shabos' like the Ashkenazim do{you can also google that}. And today, it's Rosh Hashanah(Happy New year,5570!)!!!!

Yunah, Muahahah!


End file.
